Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-5x-y = 2$ $10x+2y = -4$
Solution: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-5x-y = 2$ $-y = 5x+2$ $y = -5x - 2$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $10x+2y = -4$ $2y = -10x-4$ $y = -5x - 2$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.